<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Take me Lightly by April_Ace</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26147050">Take me Lightly</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/April_Ace/pseuds/April_Ace'>April_Ace</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Superman - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Kon-El, Bottom Tim Drake, Come Inflation, Community: dckinkmeme, Deepthroating, Dubious Consent, M/M, Object Insertion, Size Difference, Size Kink, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:00:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,486</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26147050</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/April_Ace/pseuds/April_Ace</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim talks Kon into hooking up with Bizarro. Kon has some misgivings.<br/>Basically two pages of build up and eleven pages of alien clone porn.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kon-el | Conner Kent/Bizarro, Superboy/Bizarro, Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent, Tim Drake/Kon-el | Conner Kent/Bizarro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>98</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Take me Lightly</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For the DC Kinkmeme: "Kon-El ends up meeting one of Lex's other experiments, and promptly gets fucked by him. Can be a noncon where Lex forces the two to fuck, dubcon, or consensual where the twunky clone begs to be impaled on Bizarro's absolutely massive cock. Please include but aren't all required: size kink, come inflation, stomach bulging, coming dry + multiple orgasms"</p><p>I don't know what Bizarro calls Superboy or Red Robin, so I went with the names that I've seen other fic writers use. </p><p>Title from the song "Simply Simple" by Mother Mother.<br/>It's yah girl, Anonymous Tim Lover.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I'm not sure about this."</p><p>Tim is typing on his phone and doesn't look up at Kon until the text is sent. It feels like a long time.</p><p>Tim puts a hand on his arm. "Babe, you're going to love it." When Kon still looks unconvinced Tim sighs and shifts his gaze to the mirrored wall of the elevator, starts messing with his hair. "But if you really don't want to do it, you don't have to. OK?"</p><p>Hastily Kon says, "No - I want to do it. I'm just nervous, you know."</p><p>Kon would feel like a hypocrit if he refused to continue at this point. But Tim is so vengeful.</p><p>
  <em>"Tim, you're going to love it. Well fine, if you don't want to do it, you don't have to. Happy?"</em>
</p><p>These were all things Kon <em>knows</em> he's said to Tim, and now he's struck by the certainty that Tim has been storing other of Kon's bedroom phrases away in his mind particularly to trot out on this occasion.</p><p>Tim smiles.</p><p>"That makes me really happy, babe. I love you a lot, you know?"</p><p>*</p><p>Jason answers the door with his coat half on.</p><p>"Don't mind me Replacement, just on my way out!"</p><p>"Sure you don't want to stay and watch?" Tim teases.</p><p><em>What? </em>Kon shoots his boyfriend a look, which the other man doesn't acknowledge. <em>We didn't discuss</em> that!</p><p>"Like <em>hell, </em>if I stay I know you'll drag me into the clean up, no fuckin' thanks." Jay laughs and Kon tries hard not to think about <em>the </em><em>clean up.</em> "OK, the big guy is fed and I got him to shower, lucky you-" he waggles his eyebrows at Kon - "-And Timmy, I got him on board with your, y'know, requests."</p><p>"What requests?" Kon asks sharply.</p><p>Tim just nods and says "And he knows the safeword - It's "Kryptonite", right?"</p><p>"Yeah. If for whatever un-<strong><em>godly</em></strong> reason you decide to wuss out-"</p><p>"I'm not going to <em>wuss out!" </em>Kon interjects.</p><p>"-Then just say 'kryptonite' and he'll stop. Got it?"</p><p>Tim smiles and thanks his brother while Kon just glowers, then they can hear movement from the other occupant of the safehouse - this one a high-end apartment block that had to be evacuated after Mister Freeze's last breakout from Arkham - so Jason says his goodbyes, tips a wink at Tim and breezes out the door.</p><p>*</p><p>Standing naked facing another clone of Superman, Kon is struck by the differences between them. The main one being sheer <em>mass</em>.</p><p>He'd thought Bizarro had seemed huge fully clothed. Somehow, he seems even more unreasonably massive naked, and Kon's own nudity makes him feel very small. Bizarro has a slightly stooped posture, shoulders hunching forward, but still he's broader than Kon, and taller, thicker around.</p><p>Bizarro's smile is bright in his greyish, misshapen face.</p><p>"Black-pup am pretty," He rumbles.</p><p>Kon's nose crinkles up in distaste. "<em>Handsome,</em>" he snaps.</p><p>Bizarro grins. "Thank you!"</p><p>"No - I mean <em>I'm</em> handsome! Not pretty."</p><p>This is a ridulous argument to be having naked with a funhouse-mirror-zombie version of yourself.</p><p>"I think you're pretty, Kon." Tim says from his perch on the armchair in the corner. Kon had nearly forgotten he was there. Tim is still fully clothed and watching him carefully.</p><p>"Pretty is for - girls..."</p><p>Tim's eyebrows go up, but he's still smiling.</p><p>"You call me pretty all the time. Am I a girl?" Tim asks playfully. </p><p>"No! But you know it's not the same." It's <em>so </em>not the same.</p><p>Tim hums thoughtfully. "Because I'm little and you're big, right?" Tim's gaze moves deliberately back to Bizarro and Kon gets the message. Bizarro is big.</p><p>Bigger than Kon.</p><p>For a moment the couple just watch Bizarro play with himself with an expression of abstracted arousal. His massive dick is only a little hard right now, and Kon's starting to dread what it will be like fully hard. Bizarro's pulling it out straight and then letting it drop down between his legs. He pinches the foreskin then grips the base and grunts, looking at Kon expectantly.</p><p>"Why don't you help get him ready to fuck you?" Tim suggests gently. "You remember the safeword, right?"</p><p>"Me am remember safeword!" Bizarro confirms cheerfully. Tim smiles at him indulgently.</p><p>Kon makes his legs not shake as he walks closer to Bizarro, and then feels a moment of panic. Does Tim expect him to kiss Bizarro? He looks up at the other clone's nightmarish Not-Clark face and feels bile rising in his throat.</p><p>"On your knees, <em>handsome</em>. Use your mouth."</p><p>Kon slides to his knees, relieved for the moment that Tim apparently doesn't want him to makeout with Bizarro.</p><p>He's not sure this is much better though.</p><p>Tim's cock is slightly smaller than average, and slender, and straight, and it smells nice. Kon loves having his boyfriend's dick in his mouth, loves Tim's little cries when Kon swallows him down over and over.</p><p>Bizarro steps closer to him, so his huge thighs are almost brushing Kon's bare chest. He's not shy or uncertain at all, holding Kon's head in one enormous hand, scraping his fingernails over the scalp.</p><p>Despite Jason's assurances that Bizarro had bathed, the clone smells - murky. Earthy. Like worms on a wet pavement after a hard rain. Kon gets his hand up around the base of Bizarro's thick cock and is surprised at the intense warmth of it. He'd half expected it to be cold, like a corpse.</p><p>He can tell immediately that Tim wouldn't be able to get his little fingers around this beast <em>by half</em>.</p><p>But it's the length that's got Kon foxed; with his hand wrapped loosely around it he can tell it's nearly as long as his foream and fist <em>together</em>.</p><p>Bizarro's hand on his head pulls him encouragingly forward and Kon begins to stroke the hot flesh. Feeling it begin to fatten up.</p><p><em>It's going to be like getting fucked by my <strong>arm </strong></em>he thinks and is mildly shocked by the shiver of arousal that runs through him despite his nerves. In his relationship with Tim, Kon has always topped. The few times he'd acquiesed to Tim's requests to fuck Kon, it had been fun and hot. He'd been indulging Tim, had not felt the least intimidated by his cute boyfriend's tiny erection.</p><p>"Black-pup use him mouth?" Bizarro's free hand falls to the base of his cock, while Kon's massaging the head and thinking of Tim. Biz tugs his drooping half-hard dick up toward Kon's face and shuffles a little closer.</p><p>Feeling Tim's eyes on him across the room, Kon pulls his fist back until it's resting against Bizarro's hand, gently exposing the flaring purplish head of his cock from the foreskin as he does. He licks a broad stripe up the underside of Bizarro's cock from his fist to the tip. He hears Tim moving closer to get a better view, so he makes his tongue into as much of a point as he can and dips it into Bizarro's dick hole, the way Tim likes. The taste is salty and bitter - not much different from how Tim tastes.</p><p>The thought is upsetting. Kon pushes it away, keeps licking.</p><p>Tim sighs and Kon can smell <em>his</em> arousal, but he doesn't think Tim is touching himself yet. Bizarro makes a happy noise above him.</p><p>"Good Black-pup" He says approvingly, and then both hands are in Kon's hair pulling him down onto his cock. Kon takes a breath and opens as wide as he can, closing his eyes and focusing on getting Bizarro off quickly.</p><p>Bizarro starts thrusting as his dick hardens more, moaning enthusiastically. Kon rubs his tongue against the underside, mouth watering. For a few minutes the only sounds are Kon's lewd sucking and Bizarro's panting.</p><p>"Babe, take him deeper." Tim. "It's gonna feel so good when your throat is full of him." Then Tim is behind him, still clothed and draping himself over Kon's back and resting his head on Kon's shoulder. One arm wraps around Kon's chest and starts stroking and scratching, pinching his nipples. His other hand comes up and wraps lightly around Kon's throat. "When you're so full with a really big cock - it just feels so warm, and safe and right. Feels so perfect, baby." Tim nuzzles the side of Kon's head, tongue flicking along his earlobe, dipping into his ear. He can't help his little shiver of pleasure at his boyfriend's attention. </p><p>Kon takes a breath, then takes hold of Bizarro's hips in both hands and sinks down on his cock, as near to the base as he can get.</p><p>Immediately Bizarro's hands clench almost painfully on Kon's head and his hips jerk forward with enough force to dislodge Tim, who ends up sprawled on his back in surprise.</p><p>"UNGH!" Bizarro gasps, and comes down Kon's throat. The head is buried too deeply in him to taste the come shooting into him, but he can feel the thick length pulsing and throbbing with the clone's release. He can tell it's a lot, feels his stomach filling up.</p><p>"Holy fuck," Tim mumbles, sounding dazed and horny.</p><p>Bizarro loosens his grip on Kon's head and lets his cock slide free from his mouth. His dick is still hard and dribbling, but now the skin is flushed a deeper bluish-purple colour and springs upright against Bizarro's abdomen. Kon coughs into his arm and catches his breath.</p><p>Well, that could have gone worse.</p><p>"Me am feel good," Bizarro says with considerable feeling. Then he cups Kon's head and draws him forward until he can mash Kon's face against his dark, heavy balls. Bizarro rumbles with satisfaction while Kon sputters.</p><p>"Holy <em>shit, </em>that's hot" Tim mutters, watching the monstrous Superman clone grind his balls into his boyfriend's face. Hearing him, Kon starts to lick and suck whatever skin he can reach, sliding his hands to grip Bizarro's ass and draw him closer. He tries to get Bizarro's whole sac into his mouth and based on the appreciative noises from above, the other clone is enjoying his efforts.</p><p>Kon peeks up and sees fluid weeping continuously from the tip of Bizarro's massive cock head. It drips down onto Kon's upturned face. <em>I can't believe I had that in my throat,</em> he thinks dizzily, and nuzzles his face into the base of Bizzaro's cock.</p><p>Then Bizarro looks at Tim and says, "Me should fuck Black-pup now?"</p><p>Tim nods enthusiastically. "Yeah. I think most definitely yes. <em>Right now.</em>"</p><p>"Uh, not right this second though!" Kon interjects as Bizarro seems about to scoop him up and do just that. "I need, you know, prep first."</p><p>"Yeah of course babe," Tim says quickly. He's snuck closer to Kon again, plastered to his side and trailing his fingers along the inside of Kon's thigh. Not toward Kon's erection though; Tim's fingers are creeping toward Kon's crease. "I wouldn't let you get hurt. You trust me, right?"</p><p>
  <em>"Don't you trust me, Tim? I know what your limits are, probably better than you do. I'd never hurt you."</em>
</p><p>The thing is, Tim says it with such genuine concern that Kon can't fairly accuse him of throwing Kon's own words back at him.</p><p>"If it's too much for you, just let me know and we'll stop."</p><p>
  <em>"Kon, please! It's too much!"</em>
</p><p>Tim had never once asked him to stop. Not in so many words.</p><p>Kon looks into his boyfriend's eyes and knows he's not going to ask Tim to stop.</p><p>Soon, he's lying on his belly on the large bed while Tim helps Bizarro apply lubricant to his fingers. Kon's trying not to watch, not wanting to see in stark relief the difference between Tim's slender little fingers and Bizarro's enormous hands.</p><p>Bizarro kneels next to him on the bed, turned towards his ass. Kon props himself up on his elbows and waits, and before long he feels Bizarro pulling one of his ass cheeks apart to get a look at his hole.</p><p>"Black-pup am pretty" Bizarro murmurs again and Kon doesn't try to correct him this time. Being the subject of such close scrutiny from another pseudo-Superman is making his skin prickle all over with heat.</p><p>The first finger to breach him is fat and blunt, and pushes in faster than Kon is really ready for. It's about the size of Tim's cock, pushing in and in. Kon grits his teeth as Bizarro jostles his finger inside him, pulling it back and burying it to the knuckle, roughly and repeatedly.</p><p>"More fingers?" Bizarro asks, and Kon is<em> sure</em> he's asking Tim rather than himself. But when Tim, sitting on the end of the bed, stays silent, Kon nods. Bizarro grunts and on the next thrust a second finger joins the first, Kon's rim burning with the unaccustomed stretch.</p><p>For awhile it's just these two fingers pumping in and out of him and Kon starts to feel warm, his flagging erection begins to perk up again at the stimulation. He lets himself moan a little, starts to move his hips back into the fuck. The thick digits drag over his prostate and Kon moans loudly, shifting his legs wider apart.</p><p>Bizarro hums happily. He moves his free hand to Kon's ass and starts to work the first two fingers into his hole alongside the others already thrusting into him. Kon whines as the big clone hooks four fingers inside of him and begins to pull at Kon's rim, stretching him apart until his hole gapes open. Kon looks over his shoulder in time to watch Bizarro's head descend and then he feels the clone's shockingly long, hot tongue flicking into him. Soon Bizarro's fingers are sliding in and out of him at an uneven pace and his tongue plunges into his ass with loud slurping, gulping sounds.</p><p>"AH fuck oh fuck!" Kon gasps, collapsing back onto the bed. His hips are twitching hard, unsure whether to fuck back against the intrusion or try to get away. He hears Tim make a little, half-choked noise and looks up at his boyfriend. Tim has kicked his pants off and shirt and is stroking his cock, eyes glazed watching Kon's ass.</p><p>Bizarro sits up and removes both hands, and then Kon is yelling out as without warning the other clone starts trying to force his fist into Kon's ass.</p><p>"Biz- more lube!" He yelps.</p><p>"Oh, me am forgetting." Bizarro says, smacking his forehead, and removing his fingers he grabs the bottle of lube and shoves the open end into Kon's clenching asshole.</p><p>He pushes it deep and then squeezes the entire contents into him. Kon and Tim both moan loudly. </p><p>"There you go Black-pup" he says and pats Kon's ass soothingly, throwing the empty bottle aside.</p><p>Kon feels the thick, cold fluid flooding his insides. It feels weird and <em>so full</em>, almost a whole bottle of lube so deep inside. He has to grit his teeth against the intrusion as Bizarro starts working four fingers back inside of him. Soon Bizarro's fingers have reached far enough to start pushing the lube back out of Kon, making disgusting, wet, squelching sounds on every thrust.</p><p>"Oh fuck, oh Kon it's so good baby" Tim moans, stroking himself faster. "You're doing so good."</p><p>Kon can't reply. At that moment Bizarro removes his fingers and folds them together, then begins to push his entire fist against Kon's hole again. Kon yelps and starts to move away, but Bizarro's free hand clamps on his shoulder and gently draws him back. Kon can't help heaving a sobbing moan as Bizarro's massive fist pops into him and immediately thrusts deep. Bizarro punches his fist in and out, the lube leaking out of Kon's stretched out hole and painting his thighs.</p><p>It's weird, and huge and <em>too</em> <em>much, Tim -</em> but on every thrust Bizarro's knuckles scrape along Kon's prostate, igniting his nerves from the inside out. He's helpless as an incredible mix of pleasure and aching pain rolls through his groin and shakes up his spine.</p><p>Tim's making little <em>uh uh ngh</em> noises and Kon finds that he <em>must</em> get up on his knees, face buried in the bed, and shove his hips back to meet Bizarro's fist. The change in angle forces relentless pressure against his prostate, and Kon is totally unprepared to feel Bizarro's hand close around his hard, leaking cock. Within seconds Kon is yelling and coming <em>hard.</em></p><p>A few moments later Kon moans and opens his eyes; he knows he can't have been out long because Bizarro is only just removing his fist from Kon's ass and Tim is clearly still coming down from his own orgasm. Kon sighs heavily. He's never passed out from sex before, however briefly.</p><p>He feels floaty and ready for a long nap, and Tim's comfort.</p><p>"Black-pup am ready for me now," Bizarro says decisively. Kon is too busy trying not to burst into a million fucking pieces to answer.</p><p>"Mmm. You look so amazing, baby," Tim murmurs, pupils blown and eyes raking up and down Kon's frame. "You don't know how good you look so completely fucked out."</p><p>Kon feels a flash of anger. Tim IS throwing his own words back at him! This is some weird, fucked up revenge!</p><p>He shoves the anger down. What is he supposed to say right now - <em>I'm angry you made me come so hard I passed out? Even though my dick got hard I don't really feel comfortable with this?</em></p><p>How many times has Kon made Tim keep going despite his discomfort?</p><p>And the maddening thing is he <em>still</em> can't be completely, 100% certain that Tim really is punishing him. He seems so genuinely into it and turned on, just like Kon is when he talks Tim into enacting Kon's own fantasies.</p><p>Tim indulges Kon because he loves Kon, and because he trusts Kon to know how far is too far. Does Kon not love Tim? Does he not trust him?</p><p><em>Of course I do, </em>he thinks, as Bizarro encouranges him back up onto his hands and knees, and positions himself behind Kon. <em>I <strong>love</strong> </em><em>Tim. I would die for</em> <em>him.</em></p><p>After Bizarro's fist, the first insistent push of his prick against Kon's entrance is met with only slight resistance. Bizarro's cock head pops in and the clone grunts appreciatively, circles his hips once and then slides <em>deeper.</em></p><p>
  <em>Oh...</em>
</p><p>In and in. <em>So deep...</em></p><p>Bizarro pulls back a few inches and then slides in further, grunting when Kon clenches around the intrusion. The big clone sighs a bit shakily when his pelvis finally rests flush against Kon's backside, cock completely sheathed. </p><p>Kon drops his head down until his forehead rests on the bed between his hands, willing himself to relax as Bizarro pauses there, as deep inside of Kon as he can reach.</p><p>Kon opens his eyes, looking down at his belly. "Oh, <em>fuck"</em> he moans in shock.</p><p>"What is it?" Tim asks sharply. Kon whimpers and reaches one hand down to touch at the bulge he can see protruding in his normally flat stomach.</p><p>"I can see-" he swallows, groaning as Bizarro grips his hips and pulls Kon tighter against him. "His fucking cock. I can see it <em>in</em> me..."</p><p>"Oh fuck, that's - let me see, fuck." Before Kon can think how to shift to give his boyfriend a better view, suddenly Bizarro's hands wrap around his chest and pull him upright until his back is flush with Bizarro's chest. The other clone's enormous arms slide up to his shoulders in a sort of half-nelson hold and force Kon to arch his back, sitting him more snugly on the the huge cock. The change in position makes Kon dizzy, so full up that he can hardly breathe.</p><p>"Oh, babe..." Tim murmurs softly and shifts forward to run his hands over Kon's belly, feeling the outline of Bizarro's dick trapped up in him.</p><p>Tim drops his hand to Kon's cock and starts to stroke him back to full hardness, and Kon starts to move into it, fucking up into Tim's fist and then back on Bizarro's cock. On every thrust in he can see his stomach bulging outward with Bizarro's thick cock.</p><p>Bizarro grunts and licks along Kon's shoulder and then latches his teeth into the skin there and bites down. He's thrusting with Kon, starting slow and then speeding up until he's pounding into him so hard that Tim backs hastily off the bed, wary as they tip over into super strength.</p><p><em>Super fucking,</em> Kon thinks dizzily and he's meeting Bizarro's thrusts with equal force. The fuck feels incredible, he's never had an opportunity to use even a fraction of his true strength during sex before, for fear of hurting his partner. But with Bizarro Kon can slam his hips down onto the other clone's with all his strength, knowing he won't shatter at the force. Forgetting his distaste for the other clone, he wonders fleetingly if Bizarro will let him fuck him another time. He wonders if Superman, wherever he is right now, is having to raise his voice to drown out the sounds of Kon and Bizarro's loud, forceful coupling. </p><p>Moaning, Kon reaches one arm back until he can grip Bizarro's hair, pulling the bigger clone until Bizarro quits biting his shoulder and leans in to kiss Kon sloppily, panting into each other. With his free hand Kon grabs his own dick and strokes himself fast and rough, the way he likes. He throws his head back against Bizarro's shoulder, crying out continuously as his second orgasm rips through him. </p><p>Bizarro fucks him through it, shifting to grip Kon's hips and hold him steady while he drives into him. Kon lets his fingers run through the spatters of come on his belly, then presses his hand flat to feel the head of Bizarro's dick bumping against his palm from the inside.</p><p>In another moment Bizarro is growling and plunging into him with sharp, erratic thrusts. Kon can feel copious spurts of hot come flooding into him and mixing with the excess lube. Panting, they both slow down and relax, still moving together lazily.</p><p>Kon can hear his own and Bizarro's heart rates calming down; at some point in the last few minutes their heartbeats had synced up and are still beating in time together. Bizarro senses it too and wraps Kon in a hug, still buried inside him, and nuzzles the side of his head, purring like a giant monster cat.</p><p>Tim's heartbeat sounds fast, still excited. He looks up to see Tim sitting back in his armchair across the room and kind of wishes he'd come closer and be snuggled. Tim meets his gaze and smiles, eyes shining.</p><p>"I think you guys might need to get airborne for the next one. Not sure the bed can take another round."</p><p>
  <em>Another round? </em>
</p><p>But Tim is right, Kon knows he could easily go another round, and feeling Bizarro's cock still like an iron bar inside him, he's plainly ready to go another <em>ten </em>rounds.</p><p>At Tim's words, Bizarro redoubles his grip on Kon's hips and, keeping them pressed together, rises off the bed into the air. </p><p>Kon isn't ready for it and his head and shoulders drop toward the ground until he's practically upside down, bent in half with his ass up and Bizarro curled around him. Tim, sitting more or less in front of them, makes a snorting noise Kon thinks is a laugh. He glares at his boyfriend.</p><p>Positioned upside down like this, he's presenting a very clear view of his rim stretched taut around Bizarro's straining, plunging erection.</p><p>Less come and lube leaks out of Kon now, gravity keeping it pooling up in his belly. But still the squelching sounds of Bizarro's thick cock drilling into his tight ass are loud in the room.</p><p>"Taking it so good, isn't he Biz?" Tim praises but Bizarro is too occupied in fucking Kon as they float in midair to answer.</p><p>Annoyed, Kon jerks out of Bizarro's grip, letting the big cock slide out of him. He has to bite back an involuntary noise at the unaccustomed, horrible, empty, <em>loss. </em></p><p>Instead he turns upright in midair and faces Bizarro, trying to ignore the gross feeling of viscous fluid leaking out of his gaping hole. Bizarro is looking at him with betrayal. </p><p>Before the other clone can say anything, Kon moves forward and wraps his legs around Bizarro's waist. Bizarro's affronted glare melts back into happy arousal and he wraps his arms around Kon as Kon reaches back to grip Bizarro's cock.</p><p>With a sigh he guides it back into him, working his hips down until he's fully seated. Soon he's riding Bizarro hard, dictating the pace and feeling his third orgasm looming over the horizon. Whatever Tim's motives he was right about this - everything does feel better with a really big cock inside him.</p><p>Tim.</p><p>As he rides Biz, he remembers a super power they <em>don't </em>share. Letting his TTK stretch out he envelopes his boyfriend where he's still perched naked on the armchair, and without warning hoists him suddenly into the air.</p><p>Tim gasps but to Kon's annoyance he doesn't look either surprised or apprehensive. He pulls him in with his telekinesis until he can pull Tim down onto his lap, sandwiched between Bizarro and himself. Bizarro smiles at Tim and reaches to stroke along his side.</p><p>Kon catches his hand and says warningly, "Be <em>gentle"</em> </p><p>"Me know!" Bizarro protests. Tim, meanwhile smiles his razor-blade smile at Kon and promptly spins so he's facing Bizarro. Tim reaches up to wrap his arms around Bizarro's neck and pull himself up to kiss the clone.</p><p>Kon feels a stab of irritation at this, already regretting getting his boyfriend physically involved. He grabs a handful of Tim's ass rougher than he probably should be and moves deliberately to his cleft, determined to make Tim <em>take it so good </em>when his attention is instantly derailed by what he finds there.</p><p>"You-!"</p><p>Tim chuckles and wiggles his ass at Kon, and light flashes off the jewelled base of the plug buried between his perky ass cheeks.</p><p>"When the <em>fuck </em>did you put that in?!" Kon fingers around the plug, feels Tim's rim slick with lube.</p><p>Instead of answering Tim leans up to kiss Bizarro again, letting the big clone fuck his tongue into his mouth. Tim shifts until he's kneeling up, his knees resting on Kon's thighs where they're wrapped around Bizarro's waist. Tim arches his back, pushing his snow white ass up so the base of the plug is right in front of Kon's face. Tim reaches back with both hands and slaps his ass, then grips the cheeks and pulls them apart, pushes his muscles so the plug pops outward at Kon a little.</p><p>
  <em>Little shit. Fucking tease.</em>
</p><p>But his annoyance with Tim is ebbing away fast. During this whole exchange Bizarro's massive cock has been fucking steadily into him, hitting his prostate on every other thrust and Kon's brains are leaking out of his ears. He's never been able to keep a clear head with Tim's ass in view.</p><p>Quickly he grips the base of the plug and draws it out of Tim, groaning when a trickle of lube leaks out alongside it. He tosses the plug aside and gathers the lube onto his fingers, reaching down at where his erection is pointing up at Tim's ass and stroking himself. </p><p>Tim's mouth pulls off from Bizarro's with a wet smacking noise as Kon draws him down onto his cock. He has to exert a little pressure before the head pops through the tight ring of muscle, despite the plug helping to open Tim up.</p><p>Tim cries out loudly, hands still holding his ass open to give Kon the very best view. Bizarro thrusts up hard just as Kon pulls Tim down further, forcing Kon's cock into Tim harder and deeper than intended.</p><p>"<em>Ah!</em>" Tim yelps and squirms in Kon's grip. But he braces one hand on Bizarro's chest and wraps the other around Kon's thigh and <em>forces </em>himself down until he's fully impaled on Kon, whimpering.</p><p>Kon can still see where his own belly bulges with Bizarro's cock, how full he feels. He wonders if Tim feels just as overwhelmed every time Kon mounts him.</p><p>"Ngh... so good, Kon" Tim moans, starting to rock up and down. "Fuck me, baby"</p><p>Kon obliges, driving his hips up into Tim and feeling Bizarro do the same to him with considerably more strength, but the huge clone is obviously being very careful to not accidentally hurt Tim. His hands are bracing on Kon's shoulders, caging Tim, who is so small in comparison that Bizarro's arms don't even brush against him as he writhes on Kon's lap.</p><p>Bizarro groans with pleasure as Tim leans forward and begins to mouth at his chest with little kitten licks, then latches onto one of Bizarro's nipples and begins to suckle at it. Kon leans in close and starts to suck the soft skin of Tim's neck.</p><p>With his cock buried in Tim's clenching ass and Bizarro's huge dick pounding against his prostate, Kon lets his third orgasm wash over him in waves. Shooting deep inside Tim even as he arches back to help drive Bizarro's cock as deep inside as possible. </p><p>Tim lets go of Bizarro's nipple and just moans against him, hand busy stroking himself off with Kon still buried in him. Unexpectedly Bizarro pokes one finger into Tim's face; Kon watches as Tim opens his mouth to suck the digit in, and then Tim is whimpering around Bizarro's finger and coming all over himself. Tim loves to have his mouth filled.</p><p>Finally Bizarro's hips slam into Kon one last time, and again Kon feels the overwhelmingly <em>huge </em>load of come spilling into him.Tiredly he looks down at his crampy stomach, now distended from more than just Bizarro's cock.</p><p>They lower slowly onto the bed and then disentangle with many groans and hisses. Kon lies carefully on his side with one arm wrapped around Tim's waist. He wants to shower as soon as possible. His hole feels raw and open, but he knows he'll heal soon enough.</p><p>Tim hums sleepily, nuzzling his face into Kon's chest. Well, maybe they can lay here a bit longer.</p><p>Bizarro stands up. "Me am going now," he announces and gives both their flanks a friendly pat that has Tim and Kon shooting repressive looks at each other.</p><p>"Red-him said Black-pup and Red-bird stay here. There are food in fridge. And Red-him said you am not to leave without clean up." He adds, waving a stern finger at Kon.</p><p>"Why just me?!" Kon protests, but Bizarro has already blurred into his clothes and out the window. Tim huffs a laugh into Kon's chest, then props himself up on one arm.</p><p>"Are you OK?" He asks, rubbing Kon's shoulder.</p><p>"Me? Yeah babe, of course. Why?"</p><p>Tim shrugs, looking at him searchingly. "I just wasn't sure you'd like it." Tim seems like he wants to say more so Kon waits.</p><p>"It's just, I <em>love </em>it that you're so big and can fuck me so hard," Tim's blushing and Kon can't help laughing at his shyness now, after their midair-threesome. "But I can't do you like that and I like, don't want you to feel like you're missing out. I'd give you anything to make you feel good." Tim finishes and Kon believes him. Tim does so, so much to make Kon feel good. He's always so anxious that Kon will get bored and leave, always sure he's not good enough.</p><p>"Hey Tim?" He murmurs, and waits until Tim looks at him. "I did like it. I fucking loved it. But I love you, you know. You don't have to think up anything extra - I'm happy with what we have. But like, we could do this again. If you liked it."</p><p>Tim smiles and leans in to kiss him, long and slow. As soon as they pull away Kon pulls Tim into his arms and flies them into the bathroom quickly, before he drips all over the floor and ends up having to clean the carpets in addition to the bedsheets. He turns the showerhead on and then turns back to Tim while they wait for the water to warm up.</p><p>"What was the "special request" Jason talked about before?"</p><p>"Oh that," Tim smiles. "I was thinking I'd want to get involved at some point but Jay had to talk Biz into it. The big guy was scared he'd hurt me."</p><p>Kon's forehead wrinkles. "But isn't he used to sex with humans by now? I mean... him and Jason..."</p><p>Tim barks a surprised laugh. "Biz and <em>Jay?! </em>Oh man, I can't wait to tell him about that." Kon whaps him lightly then pulls him into a hug, drags him into the spray.</p><p>"Ha <em>ha,</em>" he snaps, nuzzling at Tim's throat. "Come here."</p><p>
  <em>I really love you a lot, babe.</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>